


and silver in our lungs

by happilyeveramber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lydia-centric, POV Lydia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeveramber/pseuds/happilyeveramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is fire and Lydia is ice. They shouldn't work, but somehow they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and silver in our lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Allydia is such a lovely ship, i hope i do it justice. I'm still trying to get used to ao3. If anybody has any tips, pleeeease don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks for reading.  
> [click here to watch me sob over teenage supernaturals](http://www.bisexualkitsune.tumblr.com/)

Even in first grade, people used to call Lydia the ice queen. They said she had no feeling, no passion, that she operated almost mechanically at times. She displayed no warmth, no kindness. She was the typical and so very cliché popular girl. 

Lydia didn't take those comments to heart. She knew what she was and what she wasn't. But she also knew that there was always truth in people's words. So she watched the typical, cliché popular girl movies. Sure, she could see some similarities. But there was a huge difference between her and them. 

Popular girls had friends. 

And, yes, Lydia had friends. Of course, she had friends. But, she didn't have _friends _. She didn't have a best friend, a girlfriend, someone she could really talk to, laugh with, hang out with without feeling bored and disgusted and way too superior.__

She had Jackson, but he was dating her for the very same reason she was dating him. And, sure, the sex was great and he was a gorgeous accessory, but that's all he was. And you don't usually tell your deepest secrets to a purse, now do you? 

And then Allison came. Allison was everything Lydia wanted, everything she wasn't. She was kind, she was warm, she was passionate and funny and lovely. She was beautiful. 

Argent. It meant silver. Allison shimmered like polished silver, but that was not the color Lydia would use to describe her. Maybe a burnt orange, like the deep warmth that coursed through her. Or the red that showed between the cracks, the slight madness and passion that made Lydia crazy and desperate and full to the brim with _want _. For a while, Lydia thought Allison might even be a pure white, innocent and beautiful and simple.__

But she was so much more than that. She was a spectrum, she was a rainbow. She was a fire, blue and red and even black, consuming everything she touched. Consuming Lydia with her everything and leaving her in ashes every time she goes. 

Lydia, the ice princess herself, craves Allison's fire, the fire that could so easily burn her up, melt her and leave her as only liquid on the floor. 

But Allison is stuck on McCall, a boy who doesn't appreciate the fire in her, who only tries to douse it. He says he loves her, but he doesn't, not fully. Lydia can see that he only loves some parts of Allison. The others, he attempts to ignore until they extinguish them self. 

Lydia doesn't know if she loves Allison. Of course she may say she does, but she doesn't mean it. She says it because that's what she sees other girls do to their best friends. She says it offhandedly, gauging the brunette's reaction. Allison returns the phrase easily, unthinkingly, not having to plan for weeks, not staying awake over it. Allison simply replies with it, all dimples and ringlets and warmth. 

Lydia makes a spreadsheet of Allison, organizing her thoughts and feelings. She tries to treat the other girl like a science experiment, but the variables get all mixed up and her research is untrustworthy. 

She doesn't talk to her parents about it. They wouldn't listen anyway. And a 'dyke daughter' would just cause even more fights.

But the thing is, Lydia isn't a lesbian. Yes, sure, she's found women attractive before but what girl hasn't? What girl hasn't looked at the soft curves and simple beauty of another female and thought ‘ _hmm _...'?__

And Allison is beauty. She's wonderfully gorgeous, both physically and mentally. She's a puzzle, so soft on the surface but so hard and terrifyingly vicious when it counts. Lydia doesn't know if she wants to be her or be with her, but she does know that she feels light and beautiful and almost giddy when she's with Allison. 

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Allison whispers it into the dark as they lay in her bed, Allison having decided Lydia needed to sleepover for the night. Lydia wasn't sure it was such a good idea, not knowing if she could control herself in such a close proximity to Allison, especially in her bed in the dark. But how could she say no?

"You're my only friend," Lydia breathes into the air, watching dust motes fly in a frenzy from her exhale. She watches as her words float into the air, hanging suspended between the two girls, sounding naked and vulnerable. 

"That's not true." Allison props herself up on her elbow. "You have the pack; we both do. They're our family, they love us. And, come on. You're Lydia Martin. Everyone loves you. Everyone wants to be your friend." Allison smiles at her, her white teeth glowing faintly in the dim moonlight showing through the window. 

"No, Allison, you're my only _friend _."__

And Allison, bless her soul, she gets it. She gets that Lydia needs her, and thank God she does, because Lydia was not going to explain it aloud. 

“You too, Lydia. Love you,” Allison mumbles into her cream colored pillow, where both of their hair is splayed out, Allison’s dark ringlets meeting Lydia’s bright orange kinky curls. Lydia watches in fascination, swallowing down the lump in her throat. 

“Yeah.” She closes her eyes, giving in to the exhaustion fighting to consume her. “I love you, too.”

Allison is fire and Lydia is ice. They shouldn’t work, but somehow they do. And, sometimes, Lydia couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
